


Ask Nicely, Then

by bareviscera



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Characters, Lesbian Phasma, Lesbians in Space, Not Wearing Underwear, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareviscera/pseuds/bareviscera
Summary: Phasma loves to tease her woman, especially in in public. Knowing what she's capable of only entices you to keep coming back..





	Ask Nicely, Then

Imagine Phasma attending a ball or social event with you on her arm, dressed in a tailored black suit. You’re a nervous mess because you don’t know any of these high-ranking officials and damn she looks stunning out of uniform. Phasma’s body is tall, elegant, and graceful, yet her bared collarbones and the outline of her figure show the ripple of corded muscle beneath the skin. She keeps herself in prime physical condition, especially carrying 75 pounds of armor around on a daily basis. Bold red lips paired with platinum blonde hair swept into a short, sleek pixie gives her a smouldering beauty you didn’t expect to find beneath the simple chrome helmet. Her honeyed eyes bore into yours as she looks you over, the corner of her mouth curving upward in approval. Your breath hitches in your throat as you struggle to find the words to compliment her, but instead you manage a dumbstruck grin. 

When you catch Phasma staring at you with an absolutely predatory look, you’re a little scared and so very, very turned on. You think of those wicked lips ordering you around, whispering awful, terrible things in your ear from behind you with one hand buried between your legs and the other kneading your breast..  
Thinking about what that mouth can do to you has you aching, with thighs pressed together as you fidget beneath the table. A hand meant to soothe your nervous fingers slides under your dress, and you have trouble biting back a moan at the dinner table. Meanwhile, Phasma stares nonchalantly ahead as if she isn’t teasing your clit under the table. She engages in brief conversation with others around you, and occasionally prompts you to participate. The fact that she maintains composure while rendering you a hot mess only makes you wetter, til you’re sure you’ve soaked through your panties and through the back of your dress. Just as you’re about to cum, she pulls her hand away. The look in her eyes makes it clear you are not allowed to climax until she orders you to.

It’s only later, when you’ve barely made it down an empty corridor, that Phasma holds nothing back. She’s roughly fingering you, biting kisses across your breasts just where your dress covers, nails dragging across your neck in thin red lines.

“You make such pretty noises when I fuck you like this. I’m starting to think you like being watched.” She grasps your hair at the nape of your neck to pull you into a rough kiss, biting your lip.  
“Shall I finish what we started at dinner?”

You can only whimper and nod in response as she slips another finger into your hot, wet cunt.  
“Ask me nicely, then.”

“P-permission to cum, Captain?” you choke out, your eyes pleading.

“Permission granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Thirst Order Confessions, a Star Wars request blog on tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Phasma, or anything related to Star Wars. I'm too broke for that shit.


End file.
